Death Punchies Gone Wrong
by radredknuxfan
Summary: Rigby ends up severely injuring Mordecai during their Death Kwon Do battle. How will Rigby be able to take knowing what he did to his best friend? Alternate take on "Death Punchies". Requested by bg52598. Oneshot. Rated T for minor swearing and some violence. Please R&R!


Alright, I think it's about time for another oneshot. This time, it's actually a request from bg52598. Yeah, I know I would usually do requests within the Fanfiction Rotation, but I decided to give her a break and do it separate, so she's not waiting forever for it to be done, thanks to the rules I put in. Anyway, let's get on with it before I start rambling.

Oh, and sorry for the crappy title. That's what comes from trying to think of one at seven in the morning on no sleep, and not being able to think of anything better.

* * *

It was a quiet day at the park as usual, except for the constant explosions that just happened to be emitting from the area located in front of the house. The culprits causing said explosions were obviously Mordecai and Rigby, who were currently waging a battle of epic proportions with their Death Kwon Do, of course wearing their mullets and cut-off shorts. Rigby was constantly trying to Death Punch Mordecai, but he is unable to get through Mordecai's Death Block.

Mordecai began hmm-hmm'ing during a lull in the action before beginning to taunt Rigby.

"Just face it, Rigby. You're never going to beat me at punchies."

Rigby fumed, becoming angrier by the second, before he finally blew his top.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Rigby rushed towards Mordecai and continued throwing Death Punches, but he was still unable to get through the Death Block, and it was pissing him off even more each time he failed.

As Mordecai and Rigby waged their battle, they began to sink into the ground, as the force of the explosions dig them deeper into a hole.

Eventually, the hole they were in was so deep, lava began to seep up from the ground, a fact which Mordecai noticed immediately.

"Rigby…Rigby! We need to stop now before we both die!"

Rigby, however, was too enraged to listen to Mordecai's pleas, and he took advantage of Mordecai's momentary lapse in concentration, cracking Mordecai square in the face with a Death Punch, sending him down for the count.

Rigby's anger immediately dissipated after seeing Mordecai's broken form.

"Mordecai!"

He rushed over to the KO'ed blue jay, and cradled his head next to him.

"Oh god, Mordecai. I'm so sorry."

Rigby's mind was filled with regret after what he did. He couldn't think straight, as he was too worried about Mordecai's condition.

Eventually, he did successfully manage to focus his thoughts, when he suddenly realized just how much trouble he was in at the moment. The lava was beginning to fill the hole, and their space was rapidly decreasing. Panicked, he went ahead and did the first thing that came to his mind. He padded through the pockets of Mordecai's cut-off shorts and by sheer luck managed to find two sheets of paper that were pretty similar-looking to what Rigby learned the Death Punch from.

The two papers depicted the same guy that was on every sheet demonstrating two different moves, labeled the Death Jump and the Death Dump. Even in his panicked state, Rigby easily knew that the Death Dump would be pretty useless in their current situation, so he grabbed Mordecai's unconscious form, quickly scanned the Death Jump page to see how to do it, and followed the directions, shooting out of the hole and back on solid ground.

Rigby left Mordecai where he landed and rushed over to the rest of the guys, who luckily were still in the area.

"Guys, Mordecai's hurt! We need to get him to a hospital!"

"What the heck happened?" said Skips.

"No time! I'll explain on the way." said Rigby.

Skips decided it was probably best to concentrate on getting help for Mordecai help, so he simply nodded and rushed off towards the blue jay, while Pops, Muscle Man, High-Fives and Rigby followed close behind.

Skips carefully picked Mordecai up off of the ground and carried him bridal style to the nearest cart.

"Alright, one of you guys needs to come with me to make sure Mordecai doesn't fall out of the cart. The rest of you can go in the other one."

Rigby immediately volunteered, knowing it was his fault that Mordecai was in this state.

As Skips pulled out of the parking spot, Rigby finally got a good look at Mordecai, and what he saw wasn't pretty. There was a noticeable crack along the bottom half of Mordecai's beak, his jaw was most likely broken, and there was also a solid bruise on his cheek where Rigby's fist hit him.

Unable to look at it, Rigby turned his eyes away from Mordecai and held on to his arm as the group made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Mordecai was immediately rushed into the hospital once they arrived by a group of doctors, as a worried Rigby looked on. During the ride over, he explained what happened down in the hole to Skips. While the yeti was noticeably unhappy with Rigby for letting his anger get the better of him, he was appreciative of the fact that Rigby was remorseful about his actions. Still, it didn't make Rigby feel any better about it.

The group sat in the waiting room for about an hour in complete silence, each one of them hoping for Mordecai to get better (even Muscle Man begrudgingly did so). Eventually, one of the doctors came into the waiting room and called out Skips's name, walking over to them after the yeti acknowledged his call.

"Well, we did the best we could on your friend Mordecai."

Rigby's jaw dropped in shock, thinking the worst.

"Don't worry; he's going to be fine. We unfortunately had to wire his beak shut so his jaw could heal properly, so he won't be able to talk to you guys for a while. We did provide him some paper, though, so he'll at least be able to do it that way."

"Okay, so is there anything else wrong with him we need to know about?" asked Skips.

"Oh yes, there actually is. We gave him some treatment for the bruise on his face, so that should probably go away in the next week or so. As for the beak itself, we were able to repair it, but he will unfortunately be stuck with a scar where the crack was." said the doctor.

Even though Rigby was still pretty worried, he couldn't help but be a little jealous, knowing that Mordecai's going to have a pretty sweet scar for the rest of his life.

"So, any chance we could see him?" asked Rigby, focusing back on the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours just ended about a half an hour ago. Even so, Mordecai's still resting, so he unfortunately can't really take visitors at the moment. I believe he should be ready tomorrow, though."

Everyone was pretty disappointed at being denied a chance to see Mordecai (especially Rigby), but they decided not to push their luck. After giving the doctor their thanks, the group left the hospital and headed back home, anxiously awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow came, and the park group was on their way back to the hospital, this time with Benson in tow. Benson was waiting for them when they returned last night, asking about the giant hole in the ground, which at that point was now half filled with lava, but the gumball machine noticeably softened his stance after hearing about the condition of Mordecai, wanting to come with them for their visit the next day.

They eventually reached the hospital once again, and they were quickly signed in by the receptionist, who directed them to Mordecai's room.

Mordecai was asleep when the group made their way into his room. Eventually, he woke up, and they got their first look at Mordecai since the incident.

The bruise on the side of his face has gone down since yesterday, but it was currently still pretty blotchy. His surgically repaired beak was currently wired shut, so he wouldn't be able to talk, but there was a pad of paper sitting next to him on a nightstand with a pencil laying on top of it, so he would have a way to say something if he needed to.

The park group was warned beforehand that Mordecai was currently sleeping, so they attempted to enter his room as quietly as they could, but unfortunately he still ended up waking up. He was still quite happy to see them, though, as he hurriedly grabbed the pad and scribbled out a message and showed it to the guys. The message simply read _Hey, guys!_

"Hey, Mordecai. How are you feeling?" asked Benson.

_Still a little sore, but I'm alright._

Rigby paused, trying to muster up some courage, before finally stepping forward.

"Listen, Mordecai…I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't know what came over me to make me do something like that. I'm willing to do anything for your forgiveness!"

Rigby kneeled down on the side of Mordecai's bed, clasping his hands together, and raising them towards Mordecai.

Mordecai's eyes, meanwhile, were wider than normal, surprised to hear how regretful Rigby was. He initially wasn't ready to forgive Rigby for the stunt he pulled, but that display changed his mind completely.

He reached his hand over and grabbed Rigby's shoulder and slightly shook it, wincing a bit as he twisted at an awkward angle. He quickly wrote another message on his pad and showed it to Rigby.

_It's okay, dude. I forgive you._

Rigby's eyes lit up.

"Really? You do?"

Mordecai gave a thumbs up, since he was unable to nod his head yes. Unable to resist, Rigby grabbed Mordecai around the chest and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, dude. You're the best."

Mordecai just gave Rigby a pat on the head, giving the rest of the guys an awkward look.

* * *

A few more weeks have passed before the doctors saw fit to release Mordecai from the hospital and let him return to work. So, everything has pretty much returned to normal, except for the fact that Mordecai was now sporting a long scar on the bottom half of his beak. Unfortunately it hasn't gotten him any ladies yet, but Rigby was still quite enamored with it.

"Come on, dude. Stop staring at my scar already!"

"Oh come on, dude, it's really badass! I'm surprised you don't have the ladies flocking all over you right now." said Rigby.

"I haven't seen any, okay?" said Mordecai, slightly annoyed. "Now can we please drop it and go back to work?"

"Alright, alright." said Rigby, holding up his hands in defeat.

So, the two groundskeepers returned to work and things returned to normal, or at least as normal as this place could ever get.

* * *

**And that's the end! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As of this moment, I don't really have any plans for any new oneshots, but don't worry! Those will still be coming along. Anyway, I hope to see you guys next time. Bye!**

**RK**


End file.
